La jalousie est un vilain défaut
by White Assassin
Summary: Et bien si! Les homonculus sont, eux aussi, capables de piquer des crises de jalousie! A tort ou à raison ;p // EdEnvy


**La Jalousie est un vilain défaut**

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Humor - Romance – Yaoi – One Shot

**Résumé** : Et bien si! Les homonculus sont eux aussi capable de piquer des crises de jalousie!! A tort ou à raison ;p

**Note** : Délire créé en cours de physique-chimie (Comment ça je fous rien en cours?!), et comme d'habitude, avec Ed et Envy ;p Je précise, ils sortent ensemble dans ce OS (contrairement à ceux que j'ai déjà écris précédemment). En espérant que ça vous plaise :)

* * *

Le silence. C'est vraiment agréable. Surtout quand on est en pleine lecture dans une bibliothèque.  
C'est ce que pensait Edward, appuyé contre une étagère de la bibliothèque de Central et plongé dans son libre, jusqu'à ce qu'un vacarme assourdissant ne retentisse. Là, Edward sursauta, se demandant la cause de ce boucan. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, remarque. Une voix retentit au travers de la bibliothèque, faisant fuir tous les gens présents -excepté l'alchimiste- :

- JE CHERCHE EDWARD ELRIC!!!!!

Edward soupira, rangea le livre qu'il tenait, et sortit du rayon où il était pour se planter dans l'allée centrale. Il aurait reconnu cette voix mélodieuse entre mille. Et non, ce n'était pas celle de son professeur adorée. Il soupira, croisa les bras, toisa la personne qui s'avançait vers lui à pas pressants, et dit d'une voix lasse :

- Envy... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

L'homonculus, apparemment furieux, avait l'air prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Notons au passage qu'il avait, lors de son entrée fracassante, projeté les portes de l'entrée de la bibliothèque sur la pauvre bibliothécaire, qui était morte sur le coup. Faisons 5 secondes de silence pour cette pauvre vieille dame qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

Reprenons. Donc, Envy fonçait sur Edward, qui pourtant ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Forcément, le pauvre alchimiste était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son amant. Il répéta :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Envy s'arrêta à ''hauteur'' d'Edward (**Mwa** : _Je mets entre guillemets, hein, parce qu'en réalité, Envy n'a pas rapetis... Patapé Ed, patapé... o_o_') et répondit :

- Ce qu'il y a, hein? Ce qu'il y a....? CE QU'IL Y A??!!!!

- ....

- Y'A QUE J'AI TROUVÉ ÇA CHEZ TOI!!!!!!!!

Envy balança furieusement dans la tête d'Edward ce qu'il tenait dans sa main droite jusqu'à lors. L'alchimiste enleva de sa tête ce qui l'empêchait à présent de voir, et regarda, quelque peu impatient, ce que lui avait jeté l'homonculus. Un vêtement.

- Et alors? Lâcha-t-il.

- ET ALORS??!!!

Envy donna un coup de poing phénoménal dans l'étagère la plus proche -qui fut réduite en morceaux- et essaya de reprendre avec le plus de calme possible :

- Et alors, étant donné que j'ai trouvé ce truc chez toi, ce serait la moindre des choses de me dire LE NOM DE LA SALOPE AVEC QUI TU M'AS TROMPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pardon?! S'exclama Edward, hébété.

Edward leva devant son visage le bout de tissu qu'il tenait, juste avant qu'Envy ne le lui arrache des mains brutalement et s'écrie, en désignant le vêtement :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ça, oui ou merde?!

Edward, affichant un air d'incompréhension complet, répondit :

- Honnêtement, non.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, alors brisé par Envy :

- Je sais à qui ça appartient! A ta mécano à deux balles!!

Edward s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que Winry vient faire là-dedans??!

Ce à quoi Envy répondit :

- Je sais très bien qu'elle est venue chez toi y'a deux jours!

Edward, d'abord surpris, lança d'un air moqueur :

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant?

Il rajouta, avec un sourire en coin :

- Pervers!

Envy toujours furieux, ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu. Ne voulant perdre la face, il s'exclama :

- En tout cas, ça ne peut être qu'à elle!! C'est la seule fille portant des jupes que tu aies vu cette semaine!!!

Edward, moitié pensif, moitié ennuyé, soupira de nouveau. Si c'était vraiment Winry qui avait laissé traîné ses affaires, ça allait être dur, voire impossible, d'empêcher Envy de passer ses nerfs sur elle, ou même d'essayer de le calmer. Soudain, en observant la jupe qu'Envy balançait sous son nez, l'alchimiste eut un doute, et dit :

- Donne moi ça.

Envy fit la moue, envoya d'un geste négligeant la jupe au jeune alchimiste, et tourna les talons, prêt à se rendre directement à Resembool. Edward, la jupe entre les mains, l'examina d'un air dubitatif. Soudain, il comprit, et éclata de rire. Envy se retourna, se demandant la cause de cette hilarité, et lança d'un ton froid :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?!

Edward plié en deux, mit quelques secondes à reprendre son sérieux, au grand agacement de l'homonculus, qui commençait visiblement à s'impatienter.

- Si ça t'amuse, moi c'est pas mon cas!!! rajouta l'homonculus, en essayant, autant que ce fut possible, de ne pas s'énerver.

- Envy...

Edward brandit la jupe sous le nez de l'homonculus avec un air hilare.

- Je crois que c'est à toi.

Envy resta coi.

- QUOI?

- Cette jupe.... Elle est à toi.

-.....

C'est toujours drôle de voir Envy avec une tête de poisson rouge. Non seulement parce qu'il était bouche bée, mais aussi rouge. De colère? Non. En fait, il venait de se rendre compte qu'Edward avait raison. Le pauvre.

* * *

**FIN**

Et voilà! En espérant que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, y'a pas que la curiosité qui est un vilain défaut ;p (**Envy** : _Et moi je te dis merde__**.**_**Ed** : _Pour une fois, je ne suis pas la victime!!! YEPEEE!_ **Moi** : _Parce que j'ai l'habitude de te maltraiter, Ed? Pour ta santé.... Réponds bien._ **Ed** : _Euh... C'était juste une remarque.... Rien qu'une remarque..._)

Merci de m'avoir lue, je vous donne rendez-vous dans un prochain One-Shot ;p

BisouX et go reviews!

**White Assassin**


End file.
